This invention relates generally to domestic warewashing machines and systems, and more particularly to a domestic warewasher system adapted for washing cookware.
Known domestic dishwasher systems for residential use include a cabinet, a tub within the cabinet that defines an open sided wash chamber, and a door assembly that seals the open side of the wash chamber when the dishwasher is in use. The door assembly is attached to the dishwasher at a bottom end of the door and pivots about a hinge between fully open and fully closed positions, and dishes, glasses, utensils, food and beverage containers, etc., are loaded onto and from roller-equipped racks before and after operation of the dishwasher. The wash chamber includes a sump portion where washing fluid is pumped from a fluid circulation assembly through spray arm conduits to wash items loaded onto dishwasher racks in the wash chamber, and also where wash fluid is collected after being circulated throughout the wash chamber.
Conventionally, and despite the presence of a dishwasher, certain items are washed by hand instead of in the dishwasher. For example, some items, including larger cookware items such as pots and pans, lids, casserole dishes serving platters, and large cooking utensils are too large to fit in the dishwasher or of a shape that cannot be adequately accommodated by the dishwasher racks. In addition, while some dishwasher systems have specially designed cycles for pots and pans, the aforementioned difficulties in loading pots and pans into dishwasher racks often negates their use, and furthermore, experience has shown that baked-on adhered soils and residue typically remain after completion of such cycles. Still further, some manufacturers recommend against the use of certain cookware with dishwasher systems due to chemical resistance issues with detergents used in dishwasher systems. For at least these reasons, the belief that optimum washing and drying of cookware in conventional systems cannot be realized has taken root, and most residential users therefore hand wash and hand dry cookware and utensils with baked-on adhered soils, while the dishwasher is reserved for washing dishes, flatware, and eating utensils with non-baked on soils.
While specialized utensil holders have been developed to accommodate odd-shaped utensils, such as spatulas, serving spoons, ladles, tongs, long knives, etc., see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,348, it has been generally found that conventional dishwasher cycles do not adequately clean such items, especially when they contain baked-on adhered soil and residue. Further, commercial pot and pan washing machines are available for use in the food service industry. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,131,419, 4,773,436, and 4,653,520. The large size and high cost of these units, however, render them generally impractical and unjustifiable for home use.
In one aspect, a cookware washer is provided. The cookware washer comprises a wash chamber, and a lower rack positioned within said wash chamber. The lower rack comprises a substantially unobstructed bottom surface.
In another aspect, a cookware washer is provided that comprises a wash chamber and a lower rack slidably coupled to said wash chamber. The lower rack comprises a substantially flat and unobstructed bottom surface adapted for retaining cookware. The cookware washer also comprises a fluid circulation assembly comprising a lower spray arm assembly proximate said lower rack, and a controller operatively coupled to said fluid circulation assembly. The controller is configured to operate said fluid circulation assembly for an extended time period and at elevated temperatures to clean soiled cookware items.
In still another aspect, a cookware washer for washing cookware items having baked-on food residue is provided. The cookware washer comprises a tub comprising a wash chamber, an upper rack coupled to said wash chamber and comprising a substantially flat bottom surface adapted for retaining cookware items, a lower rack coupled to said wash chamber and comprising a substantially flat bottom surface adapted for retaining cookware items, a fluid circulation assembly in flow communication with said wash chamber, and a controller operatively coupled to said fluid circulation assembly. Each of said upper and lower rack is horizontally positionable within said wash chamber, and the controller is configured to operate said fluid circulation assembly for an extended time period and at elevated temperatures to remove baked-on residue.
In yet another aspect, a residential cookware washer for washing cookware items having baked-on food residue is provided. The cookware washer comprises a tub comprising a wash chamber and at least one heavy duty rack coupled to said tub and adapted for horizontal movement between an extended position and a retracted position relative to said wash chamber. The at least one rack comprises a substantially flat bottom surface adapted for retaining cookware items, and said at least one rack is located in said wash chamber to provide a vertical clearance of at least 14 inches for cookware items. A door assembly is pivotally mounted to said tub and selectively positionable about a horizontal axis between an open position providing access to said wash chamber and a closed position closing said wash chamber. A fluid circulation assembly is in flow communication with said wash chamber and a controller is operatively coupled to said fluid circulation assembly and is configured to operate said fluid circulation assembly for an extended time period and at elevated temperatures to remove baked-on residue from cookware located in said at least one rack.